Because of You
by Erin1983
Summary: ON HOLD Chapter 78 Up on May 24th! Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?
1. Default Chapter

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story.

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations and some other numerous things in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs.

**A/N4:** I don't have any cousins who are around 3 years old (wait actually I do but they refuse to see me but that's another story) so I'm not sure how a 3 year old really talks so just bear with me!

* * *

"Need, need, need, don't want, definitely don't want" Lucy muttered to herself holding up an old, disgusting looking dirty white sock that must have been Kevin's at some point and threw it into a black garbage bag that was already brimming at the top.

Lucy looked around the room and stared at the bare white walls and sighed. Moving into this house wasn't a problem three years ago, it's moving out that was causing her a lot of problems.

Standing up, she twisted her body around until the kink out of her back was gone. Stepping very carefully around the brown boxes that were blocking almost every part of the door, walls and floor she finally made her way around and walked into the hallway where she could hear the laughter and giggles of her 3-year-old daughter, Savannah.

"Anna?" She yelled from the hallway. She waited for her daughter to yell back or come running from her room. But when she didn't appear after a few moments, Lucy hesitated and walked down to her daughter's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi momma!" the dark brown hair, chocolate eyed little girl replied, without taking her eyes off of the coloring book that she was currently "decorating" as she liked to call it.

"Hi sweetie" Lucy replied softly as she bent down on the ground so she could be almost the same height as her daughter. "What are you doing?"

"I'm decorating" the little girl declared with a big smile.

"I see that. You're doing a very good job. Can I help you decorate it to?" Lucy replied with a smile as she grabbed a red color crayon and poised it over a part where Savannah hadn't scribbled on it yet and waited for the little girls answer.

"Sure!" Savannah replied with enthusiasm as she threw the pink crayon to the ground and grabbed the half broken black crayon from the pile that was on the floor and started to color over the same spot where she was at.

Savannah spoke up after a half an hour of silence. "Mommy?"

"Mmmmhmmm" Lucy replied carefully concentrating on deciding what color she should choose for the teddy bear. Oxide Brown or Purple Beach from the 350 set of Crayons by Jen's Creations that she had bought for Savannah a few days ago.

"Are we going somewhere?" the little girl

Lucy put down the crayon and bit the inside of her lip. _"Don't assume anything, always answer with a question if it's an important one" _came to mind before she answered her daughter. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"All of these boxes. What are they for?"

Lucy took a quick breath and placed the crayon on top of the coloring book and brushed the dark brown hair out of Savannah's eyes. "Come here pumpkin" she replied patting her lap.

Savannah jumped up eagerly and rushed into Lucy's lap and wrapped her small arms around Lucy's neck.

Lucy cleared her throat. "We are putting all of our stuff into those boxes so they can go into storage for a while."

"What's storage?" Savannah asked frowning.

Lucy smiled and touched her nose with Savannah's. "It's a big place that has a lot of garages in them and we can put all of the stuff that we don't need or that we don't use right now until we want to use them again"

"Oh okay"

Savannah frowned again. "What do we need a garage for?"

Lucy smiled sweetly again at Savannah and held her closer to her. "Well grandma and grandpa want us to move in with them for a while and since Aunt Ruthie and Uncle David and Uncle Sam are still at home there isn't a lot of room for us to have everything"

Savannah looked confused and wrinkled her brow. "Will we have to put molly in storage to?" she asked, referring to their 1-year-old Shetland sheepdog.

Lucy let out a laugh. "No, Molly will stay with us but a lot of our furniture and stuff will have to go into storage though"

Savannah looked like she was lost in thought and Lucy gave a small laugh to herself. Only her daughter would make everything seem so serious.

"Well as long as Molly and my dollies don't have to go into storage I guess its ok" she said with a smile giving Lucy a big kiss on the lips.

Lucy gave her the biggest smile she could afford and wrapped her arms tighter around Savannah and picked her up off the ground and walked out of her room.

"My tummy's hungry" Savannah announced.

"Well I'm glad! Do you want to feed your tummy or should we let it make a lot more noise?" Lucy asked giving Savannah a quick wink as they walked down the stairs.

"NO! It's making big noises"

"Do you want to go to Kid's Playhouse for dinner?"

Savannah gave a loud squeal as she hopped off the bottom step and rush to the front door to put her shoes on.

Lucy watched her daughter pull her shoes on and Velcro them on by herself; she could feel her heart break into a million pieces.

This wasn't supposed to have happened like this. He was supposed to be here to watch and see his daughter grow up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story.

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations, Kid's Playhouse and some other numerous things in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs. But I don't own COPS, Aura by American Eagle,

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

On the other side of Glenoak in a small dingy looking apartment Kevin Kinkirk was staring at the TV that currently had COPS on mute.

He rubbed his face, where it was normally clean shaven; a goatee was starting to grow. He had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had been getting since he was working about 24 hours a day for the last three weeks.

That's all he had left in his life. Work, work and more work. Heck maybe if he was even lucky he'll be able to throw a little sleep into his life.

He threw the remote control at the TV and it just bounced back onto the floor. His life wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything had been planned out to a T. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. He loved his wife and little girl.

* * *

"_GET OUT!" Lucy screamed at him throwing his car keys at his chest._

_"Luce, please calm down" Kevin begged, walking closer to Lucy. "Savannah will hear you"_

"_WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I SAID GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" Lucy spat at him._

"_Lucy, you can't mean that. You're just mad." Kevin tried to reason with her._

"_MAD? MAD? " Lucy replied with a scary laughter tone to her. 'YOU REALLY THINK I'M MAD? WELL I HATE TO TELL YOU BUCKO BUT I'M FUMING MAD AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE MY TARGET" she yelled at him._

_Kevin took a short breath and stepped back. Something wasn't right here and he couldn't put his finger on it._

"_Luce, I –"Kevin started to say in-between the silence._

"_What didn't you understand about me wanting you out of my house?" Lucy hissed at him. "I want your stuff gone and packed by tomorrow morning before I get home from taking Savannah to my parents house. I don't want you to come into this house again as long as Savannah or I are home. Do you understand me?" she threatened him, violently shaking as she spoke those words._

"_Lucy, you don't mean that"_

"_I mean every word Kevin Kinkirk" she responded coldly to him as she walked out of the living room and climbed up the stairs to their bedroom and slammed the door shut._

* * *

Every time he thought about that night that got everything started he wanted to go back and erase it from their lives. Make it so it never happened. Make it so that they were still together and still very much in love.

But that was all gone now. He was here and she was living in the house that he had bought for her as a surprise baby shower present was up for sale and there was nothing he could do about it.

Or was there? He knew that he should have done something that night. Laid his foot down, demanded her to tell him what was wrong. Whatever it was it must be still eating her alive.

Oh how he missed his little girl. Her dark, warm, chocolate colored eyes with her dark brown hair. He missed the hugs and the big butterfly kisses that he was greeted with each night he came home from his long hours at work.

He longed to smell the peaches and strawberry shampoo that Lucy washed her hair with. He missed the smell of her perfume "Aura" by American Eagle. He missed being in a bed next to her, watching her sleep peacefully.

But now, instead he was here. Sitting in a small square box pining away for something that he knew he probably would never be able to see again. That's what he missed the most.

He turned off the light and sat in complete darkness. He watched the street lights flicker on and watched as the world around him went about their business, while he was inside wanting to paused everything and try to rewind.

He must have dozed off because his cell phone startled him out of his sleep. Groping around to turn the lamp on to find his phone the ringing stopped.

Cursing to himself for missing what could have been an important phone call, he got out of his chair and looked under the pile of Glenoak newspapers for his cell phone.

He heard it start to ring again and so he searched harder for his phone under the mess. Getting so frustrated he took both his hands and threw all the newspapers and anything else that was on the table onto the floor and he still couldn't find his cell phone.

The cell phone was starting to become annoying since he couldn't find it. He started to search in the kitchen, went back to the living room where he found it. Right where he left it…sitting next to his chair on the coffee table.

Muttering angrily to himself he picked up the phone and hit the answer button. "Kinkink"

"Where the hell have you been? I've tried to call you a thousand times" he heard his mother's angry voice over the phone.

Grimacing, Kevin flopped down in his chair and closed his eyes. He was in for another lecture.

"I couldn't find my phone and I had to look for it"

"Well that's no excuse! You should have put it in the same place. How many times have I told you and your brother that?"

Rubbing his temple, Kevin could feel his anger starting to boil a little bit. "What's the point of this call mom?"

"I wanted to know if you had talked to Lucy yet?"

"No, I haven't talked to Lucy. Why don't you call her and ask the damn question you keep asking me and get it over with?"

"Don't take that tone with me"

"I'm 30-years-old I can take whatever tone with you I want. I'm not a child anymore"

"The hell you aren't a child. Can't you see what this is doing to poor Savannah? I talked to her yesterday and when I asked her if she and mommy were doing anything fun she told me that they went to the park all day and played on the swings. My heart just about broke when she said she wished you were there pushing her"

Kevin pinched the spot between his nose and braced himself for what was coming next.

"I don't understand why you two are doing this. It's ridiculous is what it is. To think that the two of you have been through so much in these past few years only for a piece of paper to ruin everything. I can't believe you two aren't even talking to each other? NOW how childish is that?

"Mom -" Kevin started to warn her.

"I'm not done Kevin Andrew. I still CAN NOT believe that you just gave up the fight for your daughter. What is that going to tell her when she is older and she wants to know she was always living with Lucy? What are you going to tell her then?"

"I'm going to tell her that my job was to danergous for a little girl to be around. That I wasn't home a lot and that sometimes I don't even come home is what I'm going to tell her, but don't worry I'll make sure that I still see her and that I'll have her during the summers." Kevin told his mother point blank.

Karen heaved a sigh. Her older son was being so bullheaded he couldn't see straight. "Fine, you do what you want with your life but if anything happens…"

"Don't worry nothing will"

"You worry me to much Kevin. This isn't your nature."

"I know mom. It's just the way life is"

"Not your life Kevin."

"I have to go"

"I'll talk to you later then"

"Fine, and tell Frank I said hi" Kevin replied hanging up the phone. Even after only 6 years of being around the Camden's he still couldn't break the habit of not saying goodbye before hanging up the phone.

He tossed this cell phone into his chair and turned the light off and walked towards his bedroom.

He was starting to feel the effects of his failed marriage and just wanted to get some sleep. At least in his dreams they were still one big happy family.

Oh god did he miss her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story.

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations, Kid's Playhouse and some other numerous things in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs. But I don't own COPS, Aura by American Eagle

**A/N4: **For all of you guys who are begging me to update my other stories don't worry. I have one chapter of Secrets written and waiting to be BETA and well the others are just on back burner until I can find another replacement because Betsy has moved to a different state with no internet. So if anyone is interested in helping me with Throughout the Years and some others please AIM me at LuckyIrishStar83 or e-mail me with some samples of your writing! And then I'll go from there!

**A/N4:** All right you guys. I need better reviews then just great, or great job! I really want to know what you think and if you find anything wrong or have the wrong facts in my story! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU give me some criticism but at least be gentle about it. If you're not sure just e-mail me it instead.

**A/N5:** Okay, so this chapter was going to be boring. I'd just thought I should warn you guys. It's a little peak into Lucy's life as a single mom for a day.

**CHAPTER THREE **

* * *

_  
The next day_ ... 

Lucy pulled up to the Camden's residence and parked the Trailblazer behind her parent's car and got out and opened the door behind the drivers side, unhooked Savannah from her big girl car seat and set her down on the ground.

"Stay here sweetie. I need you to help me carry some of your dollies" Lucy told the little girl who was running around in circles on the lawn.

"Okay!" Savannah replied enthusiastically, running over to where Lucy was standing and held her hands out waiting for Lucy to load up her arms with all of her favorite dollies.

What the little girl didn't expect was for her dog, Molly to come bounding out from behind the backseat of the car and come full force at her in the process knocking her down hard onto the ground.

"AHHHH" Savannah screamed at the top of her lungs. She was staring at her hand that was skinned from being knocked hard onto the ground. There was a little spot of blood that was beginning to show and that's all it took.

Lucy threw what she had in her arms back into the Trailblazer and bent down towards her daughter. "Anna it's ok…shhh…mommy's here" she told her picking her up and carrying her up towards the house.

Lucy's foot hadn't even touched the porch when Annie came rushing out from inside the house.

"Is everything ok? I thought I heard a scream" Annie said sounding panicky and out of breath.

Lucy nodded. "Everything's fine. I was handing Savannah some of her stuff to bring into the house when Molly decided she didn't want to wait in the car anymore and just came bounding out and knocked into Savannah" Lucy replied turning herself away from Annie to make sure that the dog was still sniffing around in her parent's yard.

"Don't you think you could have given Kevin the dog?" Annie asked sounding annoyed.

"No, she's Savannah's best friend and if I gave it to him who knows what would happen to her" Lucy replied angrily.

Savannah had stopped crying and was listening to both her grandma and her mom talk about someone she didn't know.

"Your—your not going to give away moll-molly are you?" she asked her dark brown eyes filling up with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

Lucy felt her heart melt and tighten her grip on her daughter. "No sweetie, we aren't going to give Molly away. She's going to stay with us" she said firmly, looking over at Annie she mouthed the words "_see I told you so_".

"Want me to take Savannah in the house while you go and get Molly?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, that's ok I can do it myself. But do you think you could keep an eye on Molly until we come back?" she asked waiting for her mom's reply.

Annie reluctantly nodded her head and walked closer to the steps and sat down in one of the lawn chairs they had just recently purchased to decorate the front porch with.

Lucy stood holding Savannah and watched Molly start to play with one of the basketball's that Sam and David must have left outside before she walked into the Camden house to rise off Savannah's skinned hand and apply a Strawberry Shortcake Band-Aid.

* * *

_  
A few hours later…_

Lucy walked into the kitchen holding Savannah's hand. "Hey mom, dad are you guys making dinner?"

Eric nodded as he was tossing the salad. "Want to help Savannah?" he asked his granddaughter.

Savannah nodded shyly and walked over to where Eric was sitting on a stool and climbed up and started to throw in some of the vegetables that Eric had already chopped up.

Lucy walked over to where Annie was stirring something red in a pot. "Need any help?"

Annie shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine but if you want to set the table that'd be great"

Lucy nodded and walked over to the cupboard, left to where Annie was standing and grabbed a couple of glasses and sat them down on the counter and started to count on her hand how many people would be eating with them.

"Is Ruthie going to be home tonight?"

Annie paused and stopped stirring for a moment. "I think she said she was going to stay after school to do some project with Rebecca and Toni and then stop by Jeff and Jordan's house to pick up Sam and David"

"Okay" Lucy replied getting 3 more plates and glasses out and setting them on the counter before she turned around and got the silverware.

"Savannah, sweetie do you want to help mommy set the table?"

Savannah looked up and nodded her head. She looked at her hands that were covered in tomato juice. "Yuck, I'm all red looking momma" she told Lucy, holding her hands up so Lucy could see for herself.

Lucy set down the silverware and took a quick glance at her daughter and sighed.

This was going to be harder then she'd expected it to be.

Reluctantly, she walked over to the stool that Savannah was sitting on and picked her up and headed towards the stairs.

She had some cleaning up to do before dinner even started.

Nobody ever said that being a single mom was going to be easy.


	4. Chapter Four

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story.

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations, Kid's Playhouse, Mark Anderson and some other numerous things/characters in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs. But I don't own COPS, Aura by American Eagle, Target, Sams Club

**A/N4: **Thanks you guys! I appreciate that most of you were really honest in doing my reviews. I would like for you guys to do that again in the next few chapters and in my other stories that I'll be updating soon. I think I'm gonna try to finish Throughout The Years chapter that is partially written.

**A/N5: **This is Kevin's life as a Police Officer with a little Lucy/Savannah thrown in as well. Oh yeah I'm so sorry that this chapter is super long! I couldn't stop writing but you'll see why in the next chapter!

**A/N6:** Oh yeah, thanks to LucyKevinfan who gave me the idea for the ending storyline.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**  
**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Kevin groaned and swung his hand hard over towards the small nightstand table that he had purchased the night before he moved into the swanky apartment and slammed his fist across the sleep button on his radio alarm clock.

He rubbed his eyes so they could get adjusted to the light that was streaming in from the curtains that he hadn't bothered to close last night.

He just laid there, listening to the stillness of his apartment. No dog barking, no little girl laughing and running after the dog trying to catch her tail.

There was nothing but silence.

And he hated the silence.

He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and touched the dark brown, dingy looking carpet and walked across towards the bathroom to shave. He had enough of this "rough" looking style he wasn't trying to grow and decided it was time to shave it.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed the white towel off of the rack and opened the cupboard doors and started to search for some shaving cream and his trusty old razor.

He searched the first two cupboards with hardly any luck. Oh, he did find shaving cream but it was all gone. He searched the cupboard that was underneath the first one to find his razor and if he was lucky maybe he'd find another bottle of shaving cream.

No suck luck. "Damn it" he muttered to himself as he slammed the cabinet doors shut only for them to bounce back. He hated running out of things. Ever since he moved into this apartment he made sure that he had stocked up on everything, besides food of course that he would need so he wouldn't have to risk running into Lucy and Savannah or even the Camden's at a grocery store or at their Sam's Club.

But now, he was out of shaving cream and really didn't have time this week to stop off at Sam's Club and get 20 cans of shaving cream for 20.00. That meant he would have to take a quick trip to Target, since it was just around the corner from the Glenoak Police Station.

He turned the faucet on and ran the cold and warm water together until he could find a comfortable temperature he could work with and washed his face. He grabbed the towel off from the side of the sink and rubbed his face clean. He didn't feel like taking a shower today.

* * *

25 minutes and a black coffee later Kevin arrived in the parking lot of Glenoak Police Station. He parked the black Trailblazer that he was driving and grabbed his briefcase and headed indoors.

He nodded to a couple of police officers that were standing in the door way and kept on walking towards his department.

He got to the glass doors and pushed them open to reveal the busyness ofthe homicide department.

That was what got him into this mess.

* * *

"_Luce? Savannah? I'm home" Kevin yelled loudly as he shut the backdoor._

"_Daddy!" cried two and a half year-old Savannah as she came racing into the kitchen and rushed into Kevin's open arms._

"_Hey! There's my kiddo! Where are my kisses?" he asked closing his eyes as Savannah gave him her famous butterfly kisses that he had been teaching her for the past few months._

"_Bring me?" Savannah asked innocently with her hands turned up in the air._

_Kevin held back a smile and shook his head. "Sorry kiddo. Not this time" he replied giving her a sad face. Little did she know there was a surprise hidden outside the backyard._

"_Where's momma?" he inquired walking around the kitchen table that looked like it had been set and ready for dinner hours ago._

"_Sleeping" Savannah replied putting both her hands together and closing her eyes._

_Kevin frowned. It wasn't like Lucy to fall asleep at 7 o'clock at night._

"_Let's go and wake her up quietly" he told his daughter setting her down softly on the kitchen floor and grabbed her hand as they walked into the hallway towards the family room._

_Sure enough, as they rounded the corner he spied Lucy fast asleep on the couch with a children's book on top of her stomach. She must have been reading Savannah a bedtime story and fallen asleep her self. The quite opposite of what she must of wanted._

"_Luce" he whispered. He got no response, not even a stir._

"_DUCE" Savannah mimicked him, but much louder of course considering the fact that she was at that age that whispering wasn't in her vocabulary._

_Kevin tried again. This time a little bit louder. "Luce?"_

"_Mmmm?" Lucy mumbled as she turned her back towards him._

"_I have a b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y s-u-r-_

r-i-s-e for S-a-v-a-n-n-a-h and you outside" he told her spelling the letters he knew his daughter wouldn't understand.

"_What's that?" she replied sleepily, finally starting to wake up._

_Kevin gave a short laugh. "I'm not telling you or it'll ruin the surprise" he replied but instantly groaned as soon as he said that._

_Savannah squealed as loud as she could "Sutprise? I want sutprise daddy!" she hollered at him._

_Kevin cursed to himself and knelt down towards Savannah. "I'll give you the surprise if you can get mommy to come with us" he bribed the little girl._

_Savannah went rushing over to Lucy who had started to slowly wake up. "MOMMA up! Up! Daddy has sutprise for me!" she proudly announced to Lucy._

"_What kind of a surprise?" Lucy replied giving Kevin a look._

_He shook his head. "Not telling"_

"_Come momma come" Savannah told Lucy, grabbing her hand and tried to pull her up off the couch._

"_I'm coming. I'm coming" Lucy muttered grouchily as she got up off the couch and took the little girls hand._

"_Where would this surprise be?" she asked._

"_Outside"_

"_Why would the surprise be -" she started to say when she stopped in her tracks._

"_You didn't"_

_Kevin smiled. "I did"_

"_I thought we were going to talk more about this?" she replied._

"_We did"_

"_So, you just went ahead and -" Lucy started to say before she felt herself being tugged towards the backdoor by Savannah._

"_Momma hurry!" the little girl practically yelled._

_Lucy had no choice but to follow her daughter through the backdoor and onto the back porch when she gasped and Savannah let out a squeal of excitement._

_There tied up around a tree was the prettiest puppy anyone could have picked out. She had a white stripe down the middle of her nose and a full white ring of hair on her neck and then her body was a beautiful shade of brown. The best part about the little puppy? Her tail was brown up until the end where there was a little white tip. The little puppy started to bark out of excitement when Savannah started to run towards her._

"_Oh Kevin" she whispered softly._

_Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "Oh Kevin what?"_

"_She's gorgeous, how old is she?"_

"_How do you know she's a girl?" he replied with a little laughter in his voice._

"_I—I don't"_

"_It's 9 month's old and it's a she"_

"_What kind of a dog is she?"_

"_A Shetland Sheepdog" he replied rocking back and forth._

"_Does she have a name?"_

"_Nope, I thought maybe you and Savannah would like to name her since you two would be spending a lot of time with her" _

"_What do you mean a lot of time?" Lucy responded back turning around to look at her husband in the face._

"_I'm working on a promotion at work. I told you this"_

_Lucy squared her eyes and glared at him. "No you didn't! This was the first time you told me about a promotion"_

_Kevin looked confused. "No, I told you about it4 weeks ago when we were discussing buying a dog to keep you guys safe while I was gone"_

_Lucy started to get annoyed and bit the side of her lip. "You did not tell me!" she cried stomping her foot on the porch floor. "I would have remembered you telling me about going for a promotion"_

_Kevin opened his mouth to reply when Savannah came up the stairs, dragging the puppy by her collar._

"_Look momma. Puppee" she squealed again._

_Lucy bent down and gave Savannah a big smile. "I see the puppy. Isn't she pretty?" she asked the little girl as she gently removed the puppies' collar out from Savannah's arms. "And guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Daddy said you and I get to name her! Isn't that exciting?" she asked Savannah with enthusiasm in her voice._

_The little girl's eyes widened and her head started to bobble up and down._

"_We can name her anything we want. How about…we call her Savannah?" Lucy asked with a little seriousness in her voice._

"_That's my name!" Savannah replied proudly. _

"_Your right it is!" Lucy replied, pretending to sound shocked. "I guess we'll have to call her something else then now won't we?". Savannah nodded her head and started to pet the puppy._

_Lucy watched her daughter think for a moment before her eyes got really wide and she looked up._

"_Molly" she replied tapping the puppy on top of her little brown head._

"_Molly?" Kevin replied confused._

_Lucy handed the little girl back the puppy and stood up. "Remember when we went to visit your mom and Frank last month? Their next door neighbor had a cat whose name was Molly"_

"_Oh, I remember now she adored that thing"_

_Lucy nodded her head and walked over and sat down on the porche swing they had bought just after Savannah was born._

_Kevin followed and sat down next to her. Since he was 6' 0 he'd be able to watch Savannah and the new puppy more than Lucy would. "Is there something wrong Luce?"_

_Lucy didn't answer back. She was to busy staring off into space when she sighed and turned to him. "Yes Kevin, there is something wrong. I love you but when you go and do things and not tell me and then just turn around and spring them on me I can't handle it."_

_Kevin rubbed his face and sighed. He could have sworn he had told her that he was going after Mark Anderson's position in the Homicide department. After all it would be better hours and it would bring a lot more money into their life._

"_Mark Anderson had applied for a position in Detroit as Police chief and was offered the job three weeks ago. He had until last week to give them a final answer."_

"_So? What does that have to do with us?"_

"_I'm not done"_

"_Oh"_

"_Anyways, Captain Michaels pulled me aside a few days ago and asked me if I was going to apply for Mark's position. I told him I hadn't thought about it and I would come home and talk to you about it before I did anything. He told me that I had better do something now because I was one of the most qualified candidates there and would rather see me get Mark's supervisor job than anyone else. So I thought about it and decided that I'd go ahead and apply for the job"_

"_And?"_

"_And nothing, I have to wait until they go through the selection process and then they start the interview process. It's going to be a tough job Luce and I'm going to have to work twice as hard if I want to get it. That means I won't be home as much as I use to. That's why I got you and Savannah Molly"_

_Lucy pulled her feet up closer to her body. "If you get this promotion. What kind of hours will you be working?" she asked seriously._

_Kevin gave her a small smile. At least she was asking questions." Well Mark usually only worked 8-5 unless it was some big important case. Plus he had one weekend off a month" he replied leaning over closer towards Lucy. "Which means if I get that job you and I can go somewhere special" he whispered lowering his voice so Lucy could only hear._

_Lucy looked confused. "What do you mean you and I? What about Savann -" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and blushed. _

"_Oh" she responded softly._

_Kevin just laughed at his wife's blonde moment before Savannah walked up to the porch swing tugging Molly behind her._

"_Whatcha doing?" she asked climbing up onto the swing and sat in Kevin's lap._

"_Laughing at your mom"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love her" Kevin told his daughter snuggling her closer to him._

"_HAHAHAHAH" Savannah screamed loudly._

_Lucy jumped 10 feet into the air and looked crossly at Savannah "What was that all about?"_

"_I love you" the little girl stated._

_Lucy's crossed look melted and she scooted closer to Kevin and Savannah giving Molly enough room to jump up into the swing as well._

"_I love you both" Lucy replied with a soft smile giving Savannah a kiss on the forehead and Kevin a soft but sensual kiss on his lips as he wrapped his free arm around her._

_They stayed like that until the sun started to rise the next morning._

* * *

_  
_

"Morning Kinkirk" Detective Jones said as he walked by Kevin.

"Morning Jones" Kevin replied as he walked past a few more desks and into the office that stated 'Kinkirk' on the front door and pushed it open.

Inside his office it was a national disaster. Paper strewn over places. The garbage can filling up with junk and remnants of him staying those extra night at the office were still apparent.

He threw his briefcase onto the couch and sat down at his desk and started to rifle through things that were strewn over his desk and started to put them into three sets of piles. First pile was to be filed away, second pile was to be updated and placed back into the correct spot and the third was to be tossed into the trash.

He started to work on the piles and before he knew it almost two hours had flown by and his office was starting to look like someone who was of importance finally worked there. He glanced at a crystal clock that Savannah had given to him as a congratulations gift and yelped. Today was March 3rd and it was his "selected" day to call Savannah and talk to her.

He picked up the phone and dialed the ever so familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Annie? It's Kevin"

"Hello Kevin" Annie responded coldly to her soon-to-be ex-son-in-law.

"Is Savannah there? I'd like to talk to her" Kevin asked ignoring the tone Annie had given him. He heard her sigh and put down the phone and could hear her yelling for Savannah.

"Hi daddy" Savannah spoke into the phone a few minutes later.

"Hey pumpkin how's my special girl doing?"

"Good" came the one word reply.

"Have you done anything fun lately?"

"Uh huh, mommy and I went to the park and played on the swings"

"Did you go really high?"

"No"

Kevin looked puzzled for a moment. "How come you didn't go really high sweetie?"

"Cuz, you weren't there to push me. Mommy said that she couldn't push me as high. When are you coming home daddy? I miss you. I think mommy misses you, but she won't tell me. Her and grandma says that when I grows up I'll understand" the little girl told him.

Kevin's heart just about broke into a million pieces.

"Sa-"he started to say but his throat was all choked up so he cleared it and tried again. "Savannah, your mommy and grandma are right. When you do grow up you'll understand why I'm not home"

The little girl started to get tearful. "But daddy, I love you please come home! When I say please your 'pose to do what I want"

Kevin gave a little chuckle. That was his Savannah alright. Always willing to make a bargain with someone.

"I'm sorry sweetie…I -just can't come home now" he told his little girl.

Savannah burst into tears and threw the phone down and ran out of the room. Annie, who had been watching the whole thing bent down and picked up the phone.

"What the hell did you say to her Kevin?" she demanded.

Kevin groaned inside. Now he was going to have to deal with Annie. "I told her the truth. What else do you think I told her?"

Annie sighed. "Kevin, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be talking to her anymore. It's just making her all upset about the whole thing. I'll talk to Lucy tonight. Goodbye Kevin" she told him hanging up the phone.

Kevin was speechless. That was the first time in the 6 years knowing a Camden that they said goodbye to someone on the telephone. But it was also the first time that someone had told him they didn't think it was a good idea to talk to his little girl anymore.

Something had to change.

He got out of his chair and slammed it back into the open spot and grabbed his suitcase and was about to open his door when there came a knock.

"Come in" he growled.

"Kinkirk? Everything all right?" Captain Michaels asked stepping into his office.

"Everything's fine. What's up?"

"Kinkirk, we need your help" Captain Michaels told him seriously.


	5. Chapter Five

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story. Yet, I have forgotten to mention that I own all aspects of this entire story which means you can't steal the plot!

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations, Kid's Playhouse, Mark Anderson, Jacob Camden and some other numerous things/characters in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs. But I don't own COPS, Aura by American Eagle, Target, Sams Club, and Burger King

**A/N4:** This time it's all about Kevin with a tiny bit of Camden's thrown in

**A/N5:** I want to thank Jessica (a.k.a skraffy) about the whole reason why Kevin and Lucy are the way they are. If it wasn't for her well I wouldn't have a story.

**A/N6: **Again, please continue to send me reviews. I enjoy them because it makes me want to be a better writer and because I'm learning to trust you guys even more! So if you do see mistakes, or you don't agree with something please let me know! I can't aspire if there isn't SOME criticism. If you do want to criticize just be nice about it.

**A/N7:** Okay, I'm not an expert about Police stuff so anything I say in these next few chapters is so totally made up. **SO** don't get mad if you can't understand it because believe me I'm not sure if I'll be able to understand it myself LOL

**A/N8: **All right. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I was up until 2am Tuesday night typing up a stupid paper for my Human Resource Management class and I kept wanting to write more to this story but I couldn't (I know I'm choked up as well)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**  
**

Kevin looked confused. "What do you mean you need my help?"

Captain Michaels stepped forward and shut the door behind him. "We have a situation and I need you back on our team"

Kevin took a step back. A little surprised for the most part. "You want me back on the team? What for?"

"Just for a few days. Precinct 209 called today. They've been on a high speed chase with a suspect"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"They've been chasing him around L.A all day. He keeps disappearing under their radar and they think he's heading towards small towns…like ours"

Kevin didn't say anything but looked at his watch and sighed. He should be going over to the Camden's house to confront Lucy and Annie but his job needed him.

God was this was a tough decision to make.

"What do you need me to do?" he replied, heaving a sigh. As soon as he had made his decision he knew it was the wrong one.

"All my men are positioned at Starr and Hutchinson" Captain Michaels replied opening the door and stepping out.

"All right" Kevin replied exiting out of his office as well and shut the door tightly. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to be the one that blocks Harris and Hutchinson since it's just a one way street. It's small enough for one car to fit through and that's about it" Captain Michaels replied walking past a few desks.

"All right. I can do that. When do you need me?" Kevin asked confidently as he walked out into the hallway with Captain Michaels.

Captain Michaels looked up at the clock that was over the coffee machine. "Sergeant Stone said that their guys have been tailing him for over an hour outside of Los Angeles. He should be here within the next thirty minutes or so"

Kevin nodded his head and continued to follow Captain Michaels to the back to pick up a set of patrol car keys.

"What car number do you want? We have 102, 55 and 124"

Kevin thought for a moment before answering back. "I'll take 124" he replied. Grabbing the keys off the hanging key rack he followed Captain Michaels to the back of the police station and walked a few lengths until he found the squad car he was looking for.

Captain Michaels laughed as Kevin walked up to the squad car. "I shouldn't have asked Kinkirk"

Kevin looked confused. "Asked what?"

"What squad car you wanted. I should have known you would have picked that one"

Kevin frowned. What was this guy talking about? Then it hit him squad car 124 was the day Savannah was born. It had also been the car that he had raced to the hospital in to meet the Camden's there.

Kevin just gave a small laugh. It was to painful right now to think about Savannah and how she might be taken away from her forever if Annie and Lucy had their ways.

Captain Michaels say the somber look on Kevin's face. "Don't worry Kinkirk. Everything will work out." He told the younger man patting him on the back.

"How do you know?" Kevin suddenly snapped.

Captain Michaels shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I know there is someone bigger up there that is always in charge. He knows best"

"Does he? I mean does he really know that Savannah is better off with Lucy than with me? Does he think that having Lucy raise her as a single mom is better then two parents?" Kevin yelled.

"Kinkirk! Settle down. I can't have a psychotic man on my hands for this mission. I need you to be calm! Look I know things have been difficult between you and Lucy these past few months, Eric told me. But I need you focused on today and then after we are done go and talk to her."

Kevin took a deep breath. As much as he would hate to admit it Captain Michaels was right. He needed his mind fully on his job and not what was going on in his personal while there was a criminal to catch

"I'm fine. Really I am" he replied, giving Captain Michaels a half smile before he opened the door to his squad car.

"Now, remember" Captain Michaels started to say, leaning on the edge of the squad car window. "I need you to be blocking Harris and Hutchinson in about 30 minutes I don't care how you block it but just do it." He replied standing up straight and moved out of the way as Kevin started the squad car up and drove off to his final destination.


	6. Chapter Six

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story. Yet, I have forgotten to mention that I own all aspects of this entire story which means you can't steal the plot!

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations, Kid's Playhouse, Mark Anderson, Jacob Camden and some other numerous things/characters in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs. But I don't own COPS, Aura by American Eagle, Target, Sams Club, and Burger King

**A/N4:** This time it's all about the Camden's

**A/N6: **Again, please continue to send me reviews. I enjoy them because it makes me want to be a better writer and because I'm learning to trust you guys even more! So if you do see mistakes, or you don't agree with something please let me know! I can't aspire if there isn't SOME criticism. If you do want to criticize just be nice about it.

**A/N7: **Sorry for not updating so fast! I finally figured out how I wanted this chapter to go and the next one as well. I hope you won't be disappointed!

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

**  
**

"MOMMY!" she heard Savannah cry again. Lucy got up and walked out of her dad's office towards the kitchen where she thought she heard Savannah's cries coming from.

"I'm coming sweetie" she yelled back walking down the hallway and pushed the door into the kitchen and almost screamed with excitement.

Matt who was holding Savannah, was standing next to his wife Sarah and their soon to be one-year old son Jacob, were standing in the Camden kitchen with huge smiles on their faces.

"Matt!" Lucy squealed with excitement and she rushed over towards the kitchen table and practically attacked her older brother. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked giving Sarah a quick hug along with a kiss to Jacob's forehead.

"Jacob's birthday is this weekend and we wanted to celebrate it with the family so we decided to fly in for a surprise for my parents since Dad broke his leg last week and wouldn't be able to drive for long distances" Sarah explained shifting Jacob to her other hip.

Lucy got a look of embarrassment on her face. "Jacob's birthday is this weekend? How could I of forgotten that?" she moaned.

Matt laughed and put Savannah down who ran upstairs and gave Lucy a big hug. "Don't worry about it little sis. You have a lot on your mind these past few weeks. We understand"

Lucy still looked upset. "Are you sure? I mean Savannah and I can go to Target tonight and get him a birthday card and something small until his birthday party this weekend." She replied.

"I'm positive" Matt replied sincerely. He took one look at Lucy and sighed heavily deep inside. She wasn't looking to good. Her face was thinned out from last time he saw her and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep for a couple of weeks ago.

"Luce? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine…why?" Lucy replied looking suspiciously at Matt. "Did mom and dad tell you to come here? If they did I'm gonna have to have a talk with them about spreading my business to all of my family"

Matt rolled his eyes. "No, mom and dad did not tell us to come here. We came because it's Jacob's 1st birthday and Richard broke his leg"

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

Lucy relaxed a little and smiled. "What are your plans for tonight? Maybe you guys and Savannah and me can go out to dinner?"

Sarah shook her head. "I can't. I promised my mom that I'd help her go look for new furniture for their family room and Jacob needs some more clothes since he got a growth spurt in him suddenly" she looked down at Jacob. "Isn't that right Jake?"

Jacob gave a big gurgle and laughed. "Silly boy that one is…sometimes I don't think he's mine" Matt joked.

Sarah just shook her head and looked at her watch. "I've got to go but we'll stop by later and before we leave this weekend Lucy we'll have lunch together"

Lucy nodded and gave Sarah a quick hug before watching her leave through the back door.

"Mom and dad home?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, not that I know of. I wish they were though. Savannah won't leave me alone enough for me to write my sermon for this weekend" she told him whispering softly enough for only Matt to hear.

Matt opened his mouth to speak when the back door opened. "LUCY? I'M HOME!" Annie yelled.

"I'm right here mom"

"Oh geeze! Don't do that again. I'll have myself a heart attack!" Annie replied setting down a few bags of groceries before she noticed that there was someone else in the room.

"Matt? What are you doing here in town? I thought you guys weren't due in for another week or so?" Annie asked him, walking over towards the bottom of the stairs and giving her eldest son a hug.

"Richard called a few days ago to tell us that he and Rosina weren't going to be coming. It seems he broke his leg the day before and he wasn't going to be comfortable with the long drive they had ahead of them"

Annie pursed her lips together and smiled. "Well I'm glad you guys came out here. I've missed you and so has your dad."

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

Annie shook her head. "No, not that I know of. Ruthie wanted to go to Jill's house and the boys were going to be home later to watch some new cartoon that's out"

Lucy got an idea. "Do you think you could take Savannah and the boys to Burger King for a while? I really need to get this sermon done for Sunday and I can't with all of this noise." she asked.

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "Sure! We'd love to!"

Lucy gave her mom a quick hug and pulled back. "Thanks again I really owe you guys one!" she replied happily as she walked out of the kitchen back towards Eric's office.

Matt turned to Annie as soon as Lucy was out of ear shot. "How's she doing?"

"Not good. She hasn't eaten, slept or talked about any of it in the last few weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Annie replied sighing as she sat down on the kitchen stool.

"That bad?"

"That bad"

"Has anyone talked to Kevin?"

Annie shook her head. "No, he called here this afternoon while Lucy was out doing some shopping and he talked to Savannah. The poor little girl. It broke my heart to hear her ask him when he was coming home"

"What did he say?"

"He told her the truth and I got mad at him for it"

"Did you say anything?"

Annie shook her head guiltily. "I did say something" she admitted.

Matt looked at her curiously. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't think it's a good idea for him to be talking to her anymore and that it was just making Savannah get more upset about the whole thing."

"Yikes"

Annie nodded. "Exactly. I feel so guilty in telling him that but it is sort of the truth. Every time she hears us talking about her daddy she gets all excited and thinks he is coming back home and when Lucy tells her that he won't be coming home her little heart breaks and she bursts into tears. I can't stand to watch that anymore Matt… I just can't. It pains me to see the way Lucy is walking around looking and talking like a Zombie. The divorce papers came a week ago and she signed them and sent them back so they could send them to Kevin. I just don't know what else I can do"

"There's nothing we can do, Lucy has to figure this out on her own and she'll need all of our support."

Annie smiled and patted Matt on his arm. "I know Matt. I just wish that there was something we could do to help her."

"Help who?" Eric asked walking into the kitchen from the front hallway.

"Nobody"

"Matt?"

"Hey dad"

"I thought you guys weren't due in for another week or so"

"Richard broke his leg" Annie and Matt responded together.

"Oh, well good to see you. Now what's for dinner?"

"Burger King" Annie replied.

"What for?" Eric asked with a disgusted look. Ever since his heart attack a few years back he had been trying to avoid fast food places.

"Lucy need some privacy to write her sermon for next Sunday and can't do it with Savannah and the boys making a lot of noise and asked us if we'd take them out to dinner for a little while"

Eric nodded his head and placed his brief case on the kitchen table. "What time are we going to go?" he asked looking at his watch.

Annie glanced at the clock that was located on the stove. "Well it's almost 6 which means the dinner rush won't be as bad. I say we could go now. Want to join us Matt?"

Matt shook his head. "No, but thanks anyways. I promised Sarah I'd stop by and keep Richard company while she and Rosina and Jacob went furniture shopping" he replied.

Annie nodded and walked towards the bottom of the stairs. "SAVANNAH! DINNER TIME" she yelled.

A few seconds later Matt, Annie and Eric heard a thundering nose come from the stairs as Savannah rushed down the stairs.

"I'm hungry gramma, let's eat!" she declared running over to the back door to put her Velcro Barbie shoes on that Lucy had just bought last week.

Matt, Annie and Eric just laughed. "Grandpa and I are coming sweetie. Why don't you go and kiss mommy and tell her that you'll be back later okay?" Annie told the little girl helping her zip up her jacket and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"All right" Savannah replied happily as she skipped down the hallway towards Eric's office.

"Mommy?" Savannah whispered loudly walking down the hallway. She didn't want to get her mommy mad at her tonight. Her mommy was always in a bad mood. Sometimes she thought it was because she was bad sometimes. But grandma always told her it wasn't her it was mommy. Grandma told her that her mommy's heart was broken and it was taking a long time to get fixed.

"Mommy?" she tried again, this time a little louder.

"I'm in here Savannah" she heard Lucy reply, as she pushed open the doors to her grandpa's office.

"What do you need sweetie?" Lucy asked her sounding aspirated.

"Grandma told me we'll be back later" the little girl told her seriously.

Lucy gave her a big smile. "Thanks for telling me sweetheart. If I get done before you guys finish dinner I'll see if I can join you guys! How does that sound?"

Savannah's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Really. Now, have fun and be good for grandma and grandpa all right?" she told her daughter, scooping her up into a big hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead before setting her back down.

"BYE MOMMY" Savannah screamed from the kitchen as Eric and Annie closed the door behind them leaving Matt in the kitchen by himself since he didn't have to be at the Glass home until 7:30 he figured he'd make the best of things and hang around his parent's house until then.

He opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk and some chocolate chip cookies that were also in there and headed towards the family room to watch part of the Lakers vs. the Pistons game before he headed back to where he and his family were staying.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story. Yet, I have forgotten to mention that I own all aspects of this entire story which means you can't steal the plot!

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations, Kid's Playhouse, Mark Anderson, Jacob Camden, Burger King and some other numerous things/characters in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs. But I don't own COPS, Aura by American Eagle, Target, Sams Club, and Burger King

**A/N4:** This time it's all about Lucy

**A/N5: **Again, please continue to send me reviews. I enjoy them because it makes me want to be a better writer and because I'm learning to trust you guys even more! So if you do see mistakes, or you don't agree with something please let me know! I can't aspire if there isn't SOME criticism. If you do want to criticize just be nice about it.

**A/N6: **I'm so sorry for not updating this story or any of my other stories. I've been so busy with school (I took a spring semester. How dumb of me!) and then I have some other bad news as well. At the middle – end of July I'm moving to a different city (within the same state) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update any of my other stories. I guess I'm in desperate need for one more Beta. Sara is helping me with Throughout The Years and Secrets therefore I need someone to help me with That Fateful Day, An Unspoken Cry For Help as well. If you are interested please IM me at LuckyIrishStar83 on aol/yahoo!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Lucy hit the print button on her Dell Laptop and sighed. She was finally done with her sermon and her stomach was growling. She wanted to get a head start on next month's sermon but decided that she needed to take a break first before she continued on.

She lifted her arms above her shoulders and stretched her arms out before she got out of the chair and walked over to the office door and opened it when she heard the sounds of her dad's printer beeping at her. Groaning, she glared at the printer and shut the door, walking over to inspect what the noise was.

There in front of her eyes was the red "out of ink" light flashing. "You stupid machine. You just had to do that didn't you?" she growled at the printer. "I was all done with my sermon everything was going perfect and then you had to run out of ink. What else could you possibly do to ruin my night?" she asked the printer, flipping open the top and grabbed the empty black ink cartridge out so she could take it with her to buy new ink.

She walked back over to the door and heard sounds of the T.V coming from the other room. Naturally, her being a Camden she was curious.

Walking down the hallway she had to stop about every 6 steps to pick up some random toy that Savannah had left out and carried them into the family room and dumped them into the toy basket, scaring Matt out of the deep sleep he was in.

"Holy Shit!" he exclaimed practically falling off the couch. "Do you think you could have been a little bit louder?" he asked grumpily sitting up turning the T.V off.

"Sorry" Lucy replied sarcastically. "Don't you have someplace else to be rather than here? I mean unlike some of us you are married right?"

Matt ignored her last remark and looked at the clock that was above the mantel and jumped to his feet. "Shit! I told Sarah I'd be there at 7:00" he groaned.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Matt, why don't you just call her and tell her that your going to dinner with me, mom and dad and that you'll be back later?" she suggested.

Matt thought for a minute. "You know what? Your right. I bet Richard really doesn't want to be bothered right now anyways. I'll call and see if he wants me to bring him anything back" he replied standing up to get the cordless phone out of the kitchen.

Lucy picked up a few more toys and threw them into the toy chest and placed her hands on her hips.

"Crap" she moaned remembering the ink cartridge in her hand. "Matt" she yelled.

"What?"

"I need to go to Target first. Dad's printer ran out of ink and I really need to print my sermon tonight so I can take it to the church first thing tomorrow morning before Savannah has her swim lessons"

Matt frowned. "Okay, do you want me to come with you or do you want to drive separately?"

"I'll drive myself if you don't care. Sarah left you the car right?"

Matt nodded his head "Yeah, she did but wouldn't be easier for both of us to go together?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Matt. "No, I also want to pick up something for Jacob for his birthday since I don't have anything for him and it might take a while because there is a list of things that I have to buy for myself and Savannah"

There was no use arguing with Lucy. "Fine" Matt sighed. "I'll go call mom and dad and tell them that we are on their way and that you had to stop at Target. Any special requests for dinner?"

Lucy bit her lip. "No, I'm fine I'll order when I get there" she replied cutting through the dining room to get to the kitchen.

Matt grabbed his coat from the coat rack that he had placed there after his parents left and opened the front door. "I'll see you there Luce!" he yelled before shutting the door after him.

Back in the kitchen Lucy was writing down a list of stuff that she needed to get Savannah and herself along with some cereal and fruit snacks that she knew Annie needed during the day with Savannah. After scribbling a few more notes she placed the pencil down on the counter and grabbed her coat, purse and car keys and headed out the back door towards Target.

* * *

Kevin parked the squad car between Harris and Hutchinson and waited. It had been a long day as is and it was even longer today just sitting here and waiting for some felon to drive by him was getting to him by the minute.

He grabbed his black coffee from the cup holder and took a sip. Coffee was going to be his best friend tonight. He could already feel it.

He slouched down in the driver's seat and looked at his watch. He had another 10 minutes before Captain Michaels radioed everyone to get into their positions.

* * *

Lucy turned left on Scott Lake road and proceeded to go through the green light. When a dark colored Toyota pulled in front of her she slammed on her brakes.

"SHIT" she yelled. "Pay attention Luce" she muttered to herself as she swerved around the Toyota and swerved back in front of him again.

CRACK

Lucy almost jumped out of the driver's seat when she heard the loud crack of thunder. "Great" she muttered slowing down as the rain started to pelt down. "Isn't this just my lucky day?"

Lucy came to a stop as the light at Pontiac Lake Road and Scott Lake Road changed to red. She put her left hand turn signal on and waited for the green arrow signaling that she could turn.

While she waited, she started to dig through her purse to find the white sheet of paper that she had written everything that she was going to buy at Target…including Jacob's birthday gift.

* * *

Matt sat patiently at the light and waited for his turn to turn right onto Dixie. Burger King was just a few miles up the road when he saw a few police cruisers fly by.

"Something exciting must be happening" he thought, turning the corner and proceeded the few miles towards Burger King, flipped on his right hand turn signal and pulled into the restaurant and parked the car.

He opened the car door and walked across the parking lot and entered the building. He scanned the restaurant for his parents, his two youngest brothers and his niece and spotted them in the play area and headed towards them.

"Unca Matt!" Savannah screamed when she spotted him through the glass doors and raced down the slide and rushed into his arms, gave him a hug and started to climb the play place again.

Annie looked confused. "I thought you said that you were going to go over to Richard and Rosina's?"

"I was. But I was watching the Lakers game and I accidentally fell asleep and Lucy woke me up" he admitted sheepishly.

Annie laughed. "Did you want anything for dinner? Your dad ordered a hamburger but changed his mind so he went back up and is ordering a chicken salad instead"

Matt nodded. Even after having a few snacks earlier he was starving. "Thanks" he replied taking the hamburger out of Annie's hand.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She went to Target. Dad's printer ran out of ink and she wanted to pick some stuff up for her and Savannah I think"

"When did she leave?"

Matt took a big bite of his hamburger and looked at his watch. "About 25 minutes ago" he replied after he swallowed the bite.

"Oh, was she planning on coming here afterwards?"

"I think so"

"Oh" Annie replied as she sat back down in her seat. She knew Lucy loved to shop at Target but something was off.

* * *

"CP 124 come in" the voice out of the police radio.

"This is CP 124" Kevin responded as he radioed back.

"CP 124 this is CP001. Mission has been aborted. Suspects where seen 25 miles from L.A and gave up. Repeat mission has been aborted."

"10-4" Kevin replied, placing the radio back in its place and started the police car up.

He was on a mission. His next stop? The Camden residence to take care of some problems that were starting to cause a lot of trouble between him and his daughter.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Because of You**

**By: GeorgeStultsFan**

**Summary:** Something you never thought tore them apart and one of them has to raise their daughter by themselves. But, what happens when something you never thought would have happened brought them back together?

**A/N:** I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so that'll get me closer to owning 7th Heaven then most people. So please don't sue me if you don't like this story. Yet, I have forgotten to mention that I own all aspects of this entire story which means you can't steal the plot!

**A/N2:** This is story is set around February 28th, 2008

**A/N3:** I own Jen's Creations, Kid's Playhouse, Mark Anderson, Jacob Camden, Burger King and some other numerous things/characters in this chapter/story. If you don't think I do please e-mail me and let me know so I can research it myself and hopefully make the correct changes it needs. But I don't own COPS, Aura by American Eagle, Target, Sams Club, and Burger King

**A/N4: **Again, please continue to send me reviews. I enjoy them because it makes me want to be a better writer and because I'm learning to trust you guys even more! So if you do see mistakes, or you don't agree with something please let me know! I can't aspire if there isn't SOME criticism. If you do want to criticize just be nice about it.

**A/N5: **I had to split chapter seven and this chapter into separate ones. I'm very proud of this next chapter and hopefully you'll see why. I'm slowly but surely updating all of my stories. Again I really am in the need of a BETA!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

"I have got to find that stupid list" she moaned. The light changed green and she inched up a few to turn after the last car went through the intersection and turned left.

"What's this?" she said distractedly, her eyes momentarily leaving the road. "Oh, lord, I wondered why my checkbook was so sticky" she groaned pulling a half eaten sucker out of her purse and threw it in the plastic garbage bag that she had in the Trailblazer.

A car honking drove her out of the little world she was in as she swerved a little. "What the hell Lucy? Pay attention. You didn't even see that car" Lucy told herself as she continued down the road.

Lucy put her foot on the brake slowly since the car in front of her started to turn into some apartment complex.

Her hand was back into her purse again, trying to find the shopping list she had made. She really hated to make them but she always felt organized when she had completed one. Suddenly, she realized that she had left it on the kitchen table; Lucy really started to get irritated.

"Just great Lucy Camden. What else could go wrong today?" she yelled in frustration, slamming her hands on the steering wheel.

Maybe it was the beginning of being frustrated and getting irritated that she took the curve too fast on Pontiac Lake Road. There were buildings and Senior Living Complexes on one side and the Glenoak County Commission building on the other side as well. Glenoak hadn't had much rain in a while so almost everything was dry, but the fast falling rain was making the pavement treacherous.

Lucy prided herself on the fact that she had never really had an accident, so it came to a completely surprise to find her vehicle now spinning out of control. For the first time in Lucy's life, she didn't know which pedal to push. Her foot felt around the floorboard even as her mind conjured up a brief image of her daughter and Kevin.

Lucy's last thought was that she had to get to Target to buy her nephew a birthday present before she slammed head first into a large oak tree.

* * *

15 minutes later Matt, Annie, Eric and the kids were still waiting for Lucy.

"Do you think she forgot?"

Matt shook his head. "No, she seemed content about coming to dinner tonight. Maybe she's still at Target?" he suggested.

"I'll call her cell" Eric replied grabbing his Motorola T720 out of his pocket and flipped it opened and searched for Lucy's cell number. When he found it, he hit the sent button and waited for the call to connect.

"You have reached Lucy Camden and Savannah Kinkirk. We can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message and your number we'll get back to you"

Eric waited patiently for the voicemail message to end before he started to speak. "Luce, it's your dad. Were waiting for you here at Burger King still. Call us if you changed you mind" and hung up the phone when he was done.

"No answer" he told Matt and Annie.

Annie shook her head. "Maybe she forgot. You know how she and Savannah are when they are at Target. Maybe she forgot and already ate something? Besides it's almost 8 and the boys want to get home so they can watch that new cartoon and I should probably get Savannah ready for bed."

"Yeah, I probably should get home to. I'm sure Sarah and Rosina are home by now after looking at dozen's of furniture besides" Matt glanced out at the window and looked at the rain pouring down. "It looks like we are in for once nasty rainstorm tonight"

Annie and Eric nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the lightening dance across the sky. Yet, both were deep in thought over something more important.

"Gamma?" Savannah questioned pulling on Annie's shirt, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where's momma? She said she would come"

Annie sighed. "I think momma went to Target and must have forgotten about us. I'm sure when we get home she'll have something special for you"

Savannah gave Annie a wide smile and a loud squeal. "I love Target!" she exclaimed loudly hoping into Annie's lap and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm tired Gamma, can we go now?" Savannah yawned.

Annie nodded her head. "Sure angel. Why don't you go find Uncle David and Uncle Sam and have them help you put your shoes on and then we'll go okay?" she said with a smile.

Savannah nodded and jumped off Annie's lap and ran towards the play place looking for her two uncles.

* * *

Kevin stopped by his apartment for a quick change of clothes and some dinner before he headed off towards the Camden's home to straighten everything out with Lucy and her meddling mother, Annie before his family was torn apart.

Unlocking his apartment door he opened it and went in kicking the door shut with his foot. He ran into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt and ripped his police clothes off in less than five seconds. He didn't want to waste any time doing stupid stuff that he could use to fight to get his daughter back.

Throwing on his clothes he raced out into the kitchen and yanked the refrigerator door and started to rummage around trying to find something quick that he could throw together or even possibly eat on the way there. Way in the back he found a box that said Pete's Pizza that he ordered a few days ago and grabbed it, tossing it on the counter behind him and grabbed a coke from one of the shelves, kicking the door closed with his foot.

He opened it up and grabbed a slice and popped the top of the can opened and took three gulps before he swallowed his pizza. He knew he was going to pay for how he ate later that night be he didn't care. He had some work ahead of him. He started to head for the door when he noticed that he had forgotten to grab his mail for the day.

"Oh well" he thought as he exited out of the apartment and headed down the stairs to where the small mailboxes were located at and picked the right key off of his key ring and opened the door.

"Junk, Junk, Junk, bills, bills" he muttered to himself riffling through the rest of his mail when his eyes caught onto a dark colored manila enveloped that stated simply.

Kevin Kinkirk

789 Brooklodge Apt #17B

Glenoak, CA 90066

He threw the other mail under his left arm and shut the door of his mailbox and started to run towards his truck. It was still raining but not as hard as it had been. Taking his car key he lifted the side of the dark colored enveloped and opened it up.

An official letterhead along with a bunch of papers was attached. Quickly he scanned the documents and almost swore out loud. Lucy did go through with her request of a divorce, but instead of playing the game fair she decided to play dirty. She was asking for full custody of Savannah and wanting to severe his visitation rights. He opened up his car door and threw all the mail into the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut. Now, he was really pissed. It was one thing to ask for a divorce but it was another to try and severe all ties between him and his own child. Kevin shoved the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. He pressed his foot on the brake and pulled the car into reverse and slammed on the gas to back out. He didn't care how fast he drove all he knew was Lucy had to be dealt with and it had to be dealt with now.

* * *

Lucy moaned in pain. She could barely lift her head when she heard voices coming from somewhere behind her.

"Miss? Can you hear me Miss? My name is Mike and I'm an EMT. I need you to hold still while Joe and his gang cut you out of your car okay?"

* * *

_"Lucy, repeat after me," Eric smiled at his daughter. "I, Lucy Camden, take you, Kevin Kinkirk to be my lawfully wedded husband."_

_"I, Lucy Camden, take you, Kevin Kinkirk to be my lawfully wedded husband."_

* * *

Lucy groaned again and tried to speak but it hurt too much. She tried to move her head but the pain was so bad she felt like she was going into labor all over again. She heard the noises of machinery and gave a small sigh of relief.

She heard the noises cease and felt a few arms around her and move her out slowly onto one of those harden mats. They quickly threw a neck brace around her neck and started to check her eyes to see how dilated her pupils were.

* * *

_"I'm feeling an overwhelming desire to have a baby with you Kevin Kinkirk!" she told Kevin with a big smile on her face._

_Kevin gave her an odd look. "What made you decide to bring this topic up again? Are you telling me this because you're already pregnant?" _

Lucy put her hands behind her back and stared at the ground with a big pause in between. "Yes. I'm gonna have a baby. We're gonna have a baby." She told him with an even bigger smile on her face. But her smile soon turned into a look of concern. Her strong willed husband who was a cop had fainted.

* * *

"Miss? Can you hear me?" she heard them ask again. She tried to speak but alas no words would come out. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't. She wanted to see the face of the person that was helping her.

"Can you tell me your name miss?"

* * *

"_Come on Luce! You gotta push harder sweetie!" Kevin coached her as she gripped on to his hand as another contraction racked her body._

"_I can see the babies head Lucy" Dr. Jackson told her. "Now Lucy, I need you to give me one big push okay? When I count to three I want you to push as hard as you can alright?"_

_Lucy nodded at looked at Kevin who gave her a crooked smile. "He's almost here Luce!"_

_Lucy took a deep breath and put her head back on her pillow and waited for the doctor's count. She heard one, two, three and she pushed as hard as she could. All of a sudden she heard a baby crying and looked towards her right and Kevin smiled at her._

"_It's a girl" he told her giving her a soft, but sensual kiss on the lips"_

* * *

"Lucy" she replied hoarsely.

"Lucy what miss?"

"Lucy Kinkirk" she replied before her world went black.

* * *

Kevin turned right onto Alta road and started to cruise down the street before he reached the Camden's house. He pulled his truck over to the curb and cut the engine off. Opening the door slowly he grabbed a hold of the divorce papers and slammed the door shut. Checking to make sure no one else was coming down the road in less than 10 strides he was across the street and heading up towards the Camden front door and knocked hard.

Eric, who was sitting in his office, heard someone pounding on the front door and got up to investigate but as he stepped out of his office he saw that Ruthie had beaten him to the door.

Ruthie peeked through the white curtains and saw that it was Kevin and got a big smile on her face. Yeah, so he wasn't that great of a talker when it came to sex but still he was one of her favorite non-Camden family members.

"Kevin!" she exclaimed opening the door and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked him looking confused. He really never came around unless it was something that had to do with Savannah.

"I'm here to see Lucy" he muttered rolling up the divorce papers in his hand so Ruthie wouldn't see them as he stepped inside the house.

"Oh, well Lucy isn't here she went to Target" Ruthie replied shutting the door behind him.

"Do you know when she'll—" Kevin started to say when he heard Savannah's voice from the top of the stairs..

"Daddy!" Savannah cried out rushing into his arms. "Hey Anna" he whispered softly gripping a hold of his daughter tightly as he hugged her tightly. Savannah put her arms around his neck and started to give him her famous butterfly kisses.

"Are you here to take me back to the house?" she asked him.

"No I'm not sweetie" Kevin replied noticing the crestfallen look on Savannah's face. "I'm here to talk to mommy to see if I can take you next weekend" he told her with a smile hoping that would make her happy.

From afar, Eric watched the father-daughter moment and wondered if life for Savannah would be the same after Kevin talked to Lucy tonight.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered in her ear. Savannah's eyes went big and she laid her head on Kevin's shoulder. "You love me lots" she told him happily. Kevin nodded. "I love you more than the world combined" which of course he knew Savannah wouldn't understand and just let her giggle at his words.

Kevin caught Eric hanging back in the hallway and gave him a half smile. Eric closed the office door behind him and walked out to greet his son-in-law.

"Kevin, Lucy isn't here"

Kevin nodded his head. "Yeah, Ruthie just told me. Is it okay if I wait here for her?"

Eric nodded his head and turned back towards the kitchen where Annie was hastily preparing the next day's dinner.

"I heard someone knocking on the door. Who was it?" she asked wiping her hands on the apron that she was wearing.

"Kevin" Eric stated simply grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"What is he doing here? Didn't he get the message when I talked to him earlier today?" She snarled in anger untying the bow from her apron and throwing it on the counter. "I guess when I kick him out he'll realize that I was serious" she told Eric as she pushed her way past him and started towards the family room.

She didn't get very far when Eric grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me Eric" Annie hissed at him her eyes flashing with anger.

"This is between Lucy and Kevin. You and I are not apart of this"

"Like hell it is! I'm not going to see another one of my daughter's life get ruined by some jerk who swept her off her feet 6 years ago! I already have one daughter who gave up everything I'm not letting my other daughter's dreams be taken from her because he was half custody" she practically yelled at him angrily as he realized his grip and let her stomp into the family room.

Kevin was in the family room with Savannah on his lap reading one of her favorite books that she had gotten out of the big toy chest that Kevin had bought for her last Christmas.

He had heard yelling coming from the hallway and shifted uncomfortably and still continued to read to Savannah. If his years of living with the Camden's he knew that Annie Camden wouldn't start a fight with her own children and granddaughter in the same room.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Annie come from the hallway her eyes flashing from anger and watched as she stopped, smoothed her hair and shirt before she walked into the family room.

"Kevin. Hello" she spoke to him her voice barely above polite.

"Annie" Kevin acknowledged. He closed Savannah's book and moved her off of his lap.

"Daddy" Savannah started to whine when Kevin turned and looked at her.

"Sweetie, Grandma and I have to go and have an adult talk okay? Why don't you ask Aunt Ruthie to finish the rest of your story?"

Savannah nodded her head and grabbed her book, hopping off the couch and walked over to Ruthie. "Aunt Ruthie? Will you finish my story for me?" she asked. Ruthie smiled and patted her lap and waited until the little girl to climb up onto her lap.

Kevin stood up and followed Annie and Eric who was suspiciously hiding in the hallway into the kitchen.

"Sit" Annie practically barked at Kevin. He stood there shocked for a moment before he sat at the dining room table.

"What are you doing here?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "To see Lucy"

Annie eyed him suspiciously. "What for? I mean she sent you those divorce papers right? What's so important that you need to talk to her about?"

Kevin clenched his jaw. "Considering the fact that she wants full custody of Savannah and wants to severe my parental rights I guess I have something to talk to her about. Is that a good enough reason for you?" he asked her sarcastically.

"How….How…" Annie started to spat out when Eric grabbed her arm. "Annie" he warned her.

"Let me go Eric"

"Your're the reason why my daughter is unhappy. You're the reason why my granddaughter walks around the house all day asking me when you are coming to get her and mommy. You're the reason my daughter had to resort to taking full custody of Savannah" Annie started to yell at Kevin.

In the family room, Ruthie who was still reading to Savannah could hear her mother and Kevin screaming at each other.

"Aunt Ruthie?" Savannah said softly after Ruthie had paused to listen to what they were saying.

"Yeah?"

"Why are daddy and gamma yelling at each other?" the little girl asked innocently.

"I'm not sure Savannah. It's probably something between your mommy and daddy. Now let's finish the—" Ruthie started to say when she heard someone knocking on the front door. "Sam, David will you watch Savannah for me while I answer the door?" she asked her brothers who were still staring into the T.V even after their show, Teen Titans had ended and another cartoon started nodded their heads.

Ruthie got up off the chair and headed towards the front door grimacing from the screams and the yells that were coming from the Kitchen. She thought maybe she should have gotten one of her parents or even Kevin to answer the door but she thought about it twice before she went and interrupted their argument.

"Who is it?" she asked before she peeped through the curtains and almost screamed. There standing on her porch was Captain Michaels and another police officer. She opened the door and stared at the two men.

"Ruthie, is Kevin here?" Captain Michaels asked. Ruthie nodded "Him and my parents are in the kitchen. Did you need him or something?"

Captain Michaels nodded his head. "I think it would be a good idea if your parents came to" he replied. Ruthie looked at him quizzically and when she couldn't read anything off his face she retreated and headed towards the kitchen, grimacing into what kind of trouble she'd be in when she interrupted.

"SHE'S BETTER OFF WITH US!" Annie screamed at her son-in-law before she noticed Ruthie standing in the doorway. "What do you need Ruthie? Can't you see we are trying to have a conversation?"

"Captain Michaels is at the door along with another officer…he needs to see Kevin" she replied her face rather pale. "Oh, and he said you guys should come to" she told her parents and she walked back towards the front door.

For a moment Kevin felt frozen to the floor. The circumstances—indeed, the very look on Ruthie's face—made his heart pound. He moved slowly but surely towards the front door, somehow knowing that his boss and the other officer at the front door were going to tell him something that would change his life forever.


End file.
